Il fut un temps
by leermadchen
Summary: Sirius fait un tour une dernière fois dans ce qui a été sa chambre. En tombant sur une photo il se souvient d'un temps où tout lui semblait différent. Mais était-ce réellement si différent?


C'était une chaude journée de début juillet. Rue du Square Grimmaud plusieurs passants se promenait ne faisant plus attention depuis longtemps à l'absence de numéro 12 entre le 11 et le 13. Pourtant la maison 12 rue Square Grimmaud, bien qu'invisible à toute personne ignorant son existence, était bien présente. Et si les passants avaient pu la voir peut-être auraient- ils aperçu au deuxième étage un jeune homme qui semblait s'affairer dans ce qui devait être sa chambre.  
Le jeune homme en question venait d'avoir 17 ans. Il profitait de l'absence de ses parents et de son jeune frère Regulus pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien n'oublié. Car il avait décidé de quitter cette maison qu'il exécrait. Il s'était installé depuis le début des vacances chez son ami et frère de cœur James Potter. La chambre semblait vide, les seuls meubles étaient un lit, un bureau et une vielle armoire en bois. Les murs étaient recouverts de divers posters représentants pour la plupart de jeunes femmes en maillot de bain. De grandes banderoles rouges ornées d'un lion d'or s'étendaient au-dessus des posters. Il aurait fallu être un fin observateur pour se rendre compte que la tapisserie d'origine était verte. Une photo se détachait dans ce décor, elle représentait quatre jeunes hommes vêtus de longues robes noires, se tenant dans les bras. On aurait dit une bande de copains profitant du temps passé ensemble. Ce qui rendait cette photo différente, était que les jeunes hommes bougeaient.  
Sirius, car le jeune homme se nommait ainsi, détacha ses yeux de la photo et ouvrit un tiroir. Il jeta un coup d'œil et s'apprêtait à le refermer quand il aperçu une vielle photo en noir et blanc au fond du tiroir. Il la prit et la regarda. Sur cette photo on pouvait voir cinq enfants âgés de 5 à 8 ans. Celle qui devait être la plus grande poussait Sirius âgé de 6 ans sur une vielle balançoire. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et riait. Une fille qui lui ressemblait et qui devait être sa sœur les regardait avec un air malicieux, un peu plu loin une petite fille aux cheveux blonds jouait avec un petit garçon. Le garçon ressemblait à Sirius mais sans cet air coquin que son frère n'avait jamais perdu. S'il avait fallu trouver un mot pour décrire son air se serait sûrement "résigné" qui aurait le mieux convenu. Mais peut-on déjà être résigné à 5 ans?  
Pourtant en regardant cette photo et en songeant à ce qui avait suivi après Sirius se dit que ce tout n'était pas si différent à cette époque. Les filles sur la photo étaient ses cousines. Celle qui le poussait c'était Andromeda, de deux ans son aînée, il s'était toujours mieux entendu avec elle qu'avec les autres. La blonde, c'était Narcissa, elle avait le même âge que Regulus, c'est-à-dire un an de moins que lui. La dernière s'appelait Bellatrix, elle avait un an de plus que lui. Cinq minutes après le moment où la photo avait été prise Bellatrix lui avait foncé dessus, le faisant tomber de la balançoire. Malheureusement il était tombé sur un caillou et son genou avait saigné. Bellatrix s'en était voulu, déjà à cette époque elle avait un rapport particulier avec le sang. Elle était restée avec lui pendant tout le temps où sa mère s'était occupée de lui.  
Sirius songea à ce qu'ils étaient devenus aujourd'hui tous les six. Il allait rentrer en septième année en septembre à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ses parents faisaient partie de ces sorciers qui croyaient en la pureté du sang. A Poudlard toute sa famille, depuis des générations, allait à Serpentard l'une des quatre maisons qui formait cette école. Mais lui avait rompu avec la tradition et était rentré à Gryffondor, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Regulus lui s'était plié aux idéaux familiaux que Sirius avait refusés, et était, comme leurs cousines, entré à Serpentard.  
Aujourd'hui Andromeda et Bellatrix avaient fini leurs études. Il savait que Andromeda avait elle aussi refusé les idéaux familiaux pour se marier avec un sorcier aux parents moldus et qu'elle accoucherait bientôt. Sirius était heureux pour elle. Bellatrix allait bientôt se marier avec un certain Rodolphus et c'était engagé au service d'un certain Voldemort qui prônait la pureté du sang; Sirius songea avec une nuance de cynisme qu'aujourd'hui Bellatrix n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire couler son sang ou celui d'Andromeda, aussi purs soient-ils.  
Il savait aussi que Narcissa se marierait avec Lucius Malfoy quand elle aurait fini ces études, et d'après ce qu'il savait d'elle cela ne devait pas lui déplaire.  
Sirius mit la photo dans sa poche. Rare souvenir de son enfance, d'une époque où ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre qu'ils étaient différents.

***

Des années plus tard quand Sirius se sentit tomber derrière le voile après le sort que Bellatrix lui avait lancé, il eut le temps de se rappeler. Il se revit avec les maraudeurs dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, c'était peu après qu'ils aient découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, "A la vie, à la mort!" avaient-ils jurés. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Peter de trahir James et Lily. Il se rappela alors un autre pacte, il n'était pas encore à Poudlard. "Un pour tous, tous pour un" avait crié Bellatrix, "Un pour tous, tous pour un." avaient-ils répété en cœur, c'était censé sceller _le pacte des cousins Black; jamais ils ne devaient se laisser tomber les uns – les autres, "sous peine de mort" avait ajouté Bellatrix._

-"_Le pacte des cousins Black_" se répéta Sirius dans un murmure ironique. Il eu alors encore le temps de voir Bellatrix blêmir avant de tomber.

Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie Bellatrix se sentit coupable en voyant tomber son cousin, comme quand elle l'avait fait saigner et qu'elle avait fait couler un sang pur. "_Le pacte des cousins Black_" murmura-t-elle, faisant écho à Sirius. Et bien qu'en aucun cas elle ne regrettait l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre, elle su qu'elle devrait payer le prix qu'elle avait elle-même fixé: la mort.  
Ainsi deux ans plus tard ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit le sort meurtrier de Molly Weasley qui la délivrai de deux ans de culpabilité.

L'avant-dernière pensée de Bellatrix née Black épouse Lestrange fut la certitude de ne regretter aucun des gestes qu'elle avait pu commettre et la dernière fut que malgré ça toute sa vie avait été tracée par ces traîtres à leurs sangs et qu'elle en était la principale responsable…


End file.
